<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>温室前情 by Cubilose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381915">温室前情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubilose/pseuds/Cubilose'>Cubilose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All伦</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubilose/pseuds/Cubilose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>温室前情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>邓伦的腿有点合不拢，他的腰椎骨像被锯开一样疼，意识完全模糊了，但是他知道，爸爸妈妈都看着越来越多的浑浊体液从他的后穴往大腿上流。</p><p>那个男孩骑上来的时候，邓伦的腰椎骨被他猛击了一下，于是本来伸出去要踢开他的细长双腿吃痛地蜷了回来。刚刚惊醒的邓伦意识还没有回笼，他只能判断出自己在家，然后……他记得自己早上回到家洗漱了一下就睡着了，因为这段时间太累，所以他一觉睡到现在。<br/>下意识看向落地窗投下的淡金色日光，邓伦才发现窗户大敞，后院栅栏上的野牵牛花一片狼藉。<br/>大概男孩是从那里翻进来，然后顺着一楼外墙翻到二楼的卧室的。<br/>娇嫩的脸颊被狠狠搓揉了一下，邓伦不明白他要干什么，试图往床角躲，但腰上的剧痛限制了他的动作。<br/>“操，还真的没化妆啊？”那个男孩勾着嘴角笑了一下，在动作的瞬间，邓伦想到了前几天见过的那个CEO，他们长得很像，甚至邓伦立刻猜到了，这是他提起过的那个儿子。<br/>邓伦张嘴想说什么，但他想到，如果贸然说出自己已经知道了他的身份，或者用他父亲来威胁他，或许只会让这件事情变得更糟。邓伦正在艰难地强迫自己思考，但微张的唇却已经引诱了眼前的男孩，使他毫不犹豫地俯身，把湿热的舌头伸进了邓伦嘴里。<br/>邓伦受了巨大的惊吓，他下意识蜷起手指，指甲磕碰在床头浅浅的镂花上却有些无处可抓。他胸腔剧烈起伏，舌吻，和一个陌生男孩舌吻太让他恶心了。<br/>男孩不安分的舌头冒犯地刮弄邓伦敏感纤薄的口腔内壁，似乎很留恋邓伦嘴里的温香，他上瘾地把整个身体压上来，一个膝盖挤进了邓伦双腿之间，缓缓向前蹭，一直顶到邓伦的大腿根。邓伦不知道他的意图，但对这种狎昵十分不适，他为了躲避这种接触，极其错误地把双腿彻底分开了。<br/>所以当男孩猝不及防顶上他的会阴时候，隐私部位遭袭的痛感陌生又剧烈。<br/>“好热情呀哥哥。”男孩稚气未脱的脸上带着一种欣喜和迫不及待，邓伦心里大感不妙，他打量着男孩的体型，虽然邓伦现在腰不能动，但把他推开应该还是可以的。<br/>但是他没能如愿，大概是男孩进来的时候开了一楼的大门，以至于楼梯上传来急促脚步声和恶意的笑声，四五个男孩就那么出现在邓伦眼前，一时把邓伦看怔住了。<br/>手指就是在那时候忽然捅进邓伦后穴里的，大概因为没有经验，男孩进来时候没有收住力气，指甲狠狠剐蹭了一下内部未经人事的肉壁。<br/>“我操，真他妈紧。”他的声音很兴奋，邓伦惊愕地皱起眉，身体内部的疼痛正在冲刷他受惊过度的心神。<br/>第二个男孩跑过来蹲在床边，满脸新奇地把一根手指也挤了进来，邓伦开始拖着腰以下的身体往床边缩，他白皙的脸似乎正在迅速褪色，两根手指在他后穴里毫无避忌地刮来蹭去，像两条蠕动的蛇。<br/>邓伦艰难地躲，为首的那个男孩又粗暴地把他拽回来，拉着他宽松的睡衣。但是大概有点太粗暴了，乳头和胸前的布料被一起抓着拽过去，邓伦疼得叫唤了一声。<br/>然后他听见男孩们嗤嗤的笑声。<br/>睡衣被从下摆撩起来，一只胳膊伸进去，滑过邓伦凝脂一样的腰腹部，准确地抓住小水包一样的胸部，开始揉捏起来。<br/>有点疼，但是并不算难忍，邓伦从来没被这么大力地揉过胸，这种感觉虽然无比屈辱，但是生理上并不讨厌，甚至有点解乏和舒服。<br/>邓伦被抓着手腕剥下上衣，白花花的胸部实在让人有点血脉偾张，大概有四五只手一起贪婪地摸上来，邓伦发抖，但哀求的话有些难以启齿，他只能发出一点微弱的声音，无力地推阻着身上的手臂。<br/>“我差点忘了。”不知道是谁的声音，邓伦嘴里被塞进了一粒甜甜的白色药片，极快地溶化在了唾液里，它顺着喉管下去了。<br/>“我叼，那不是禁药吗？”一个男孩的声音带着烟嗓，他的手指在邓伦嘴里粗暴地搅了两下，然后开始笑，“算了，他咽了。”<br/>邓伦开始头疼，他有点害怕，不知道这粒禁药会有怎么样的影响。<br/>“没球事，以前越南那边调教战俘当军妓都用过这种东西，网上多的是人这么玩。”<br/>邓伦的手腕被抓住了，可是头疼愈演愈烈，邓伦只能微微抬起脖子，用脑后撞击床垫，他怕疼，男孩们看得到自己握着的那只白软的手紧紧内扣着，晶莹圆润的指甲在掌心留下血痕。<br/>“咽了半天了，湿了吗？”<br/>后穴里的手指忽然动了起来，蛮足了力气在邓伦狭窄干涩的肉壁里捣。<br/>“没啊。”<br/>“你多试试，不可能没效果。”声音有点闷吞，也许说话时候正叼着烟。<br/>穴里的暴行继续，甚至又挤了一根手指进来，滞涩得要命的穴肉疼得像被锉开，邓伦整条腿都在剧烈地抖，从脚趾开始渐渐失温。<br/>右手的手指被掰开，邓伦察觉到有一只手企图与他相握，但脑内炸裂的疼痛和从私处蔓延到全身的干疼让他激灵一下攥紧了手。<br/>“我操！”男孩的声音尖高吃痛，抽出手猛地在邓伦侧颈上扇了一巴掌。<br/>邓伦一阵耳鸣，他的脸侧到脖颈都在灼烧地疼，他差点以为自己的颈动脉被男孩不知分寸地扇裂了，那只手在瓷一样光滑的颈侧皮肤上摸来摸去，可是邓伦感觉不到，他只觉得发麻。<br/>“别这样……这样对我……”邓伦的泪腺完全被疼痛和恐惧击溃，但这只是他的第一道防线，眼泪流到男孩手上的时候，邓伦软着声音求他们，他希望这些孩子哪怕有一个可以发一点善心，动一点恻隐之心，能劝阻同伴不要继续这次荒唐的欺凌。<br/>可是下一秒，他等来的是一根捣入他齿间的腥热肉棒，邓伦甚至不敢睁眼，那东西的筋脉贴着他的舌苔突突跳动，邓伦感觉到双膝被扯开，然后有什么东西从他身体深处滑了出来，然后带着一种液体慢流的痒意一直下行，滴出他的后穴。<br/>邓伦眼眶里的泪水溢出来，他痛苦地想夹紧臀瓣，但是连臀瓣都被分向两侧了。<br/>“你们看，来来来，这都粉的。”手指在敏感湿润的肛口滑动，蘸着那股液体在邓伦肉穴内外润滑抽插。<br/>柔软小巧的舌头完全推不动那根肉柱，邓伦无助地后仰着头，却被抓住头发逼着吃得更深。<br/>这就是深喉吗？——邓伦觉得龟头已经顶到了他喉咙的软肉，他有点反胃，可是他什么也做不了，他觉得自己好像被关在了自己的躯体里，他宁可晕过去，把一切侮辱和欺凌留给身体来经历。<br/>他不相信，邓伦还不相信这群男孩会对他做最后一步，他又不是女人，他们也不可能把他变成女人。<br/>真的不可能吗？<br/>滚烫的精液冲刷着邓伦喉咙的软骨和肉，灌进了他的食管，邓伦猝不及防地呛了一口，在窒息中开始剧烈咳嗽，那根鸡巴退出去的时候拉出精唾混合的发亮白丝，邓伦干巴巴地往外咳，但是精液的热感早已抵达了胃部，让他觉得又恶心又温暖。<br/>邓伦奄奄一息，但是顶着他会阴的，绝不是手的温度，那是一根硬起来的男性生殖器，它分开已经初步润滑过的肉穴长驱直入，它似乎不懂得循序渐进，直接地捣向了能及的最深处。<br/>“别瞎几把绞！”那个男孩大概差点没守住精关，气急败坏地把锅甩给邓伦，他狠狠拍了一下邓伦的大腿，一挺身捣得更急，“操不死你个烂货！”<br/>邓伦听得很清楚，他委屈得要命，身上又那么疼，从未有过的异物感让他觉得胃肠都在抽搐。他体寒严重，照顾他的助理一直开玩笑说他是朵花，必须随时随地保温保水才能让他好好活着。但现在，邓伦觉得五脏六腑都要被这群小男孩翻出来了。<br/>    揉捏他双乳的手忽然停了停，男孩的声音激动极了：“有了有了有了。”<br/>胸里好像有个硬块，在被揉捏的时候钻心地疼，好像血管里被穿了根针，又像是血液里全都是石头，邓伦觉得一张嘴就会有血涌出他的嘴。呻吟难耐，男孩的手指掐着他的乳头拧来拧去，和修水管一样粗野蛮力。<br/>邓伦心里又慌又怕，手在虚空里乱抓，他想随便握住谁的手求饶，可是慌忙之下，他发现被他抓进手里的不是谁的手，而是一根跳动着的鸡巴。<br/>大概是那根鸡巴上长着的人在笑：“别急啊小哥哥，有的是你挨操的时候。”<br/>“你快舔啊！”男孩的声音。<br/>“甜，我操，真的甜。”另一个男孩。<br/>好像全世界都被男孩遮住了，邓伦恐惧这些稚嫩的恶魔的啸叫。<br/>有一张嘴埋在邓伦乳头上猛吸，邓伦眼前全是黑的，他甚至快要分不清哪疼了，全身都疼，疼得他什么也感觉不到。<br/>后穴里的东西又动了——那个男孩好像俯身过来了，他也在吸吮邓伦的乳头，以至于那根肉棒现在深得可怕。<br/>邓伦抽动着大腿，小腿无助地搭着不知道谁的腿。<br/>有人把手握上了邓伦深粉色的阴茎，也许是舌头，它舔舐邓伦肉欲的前端，铃口和尿孔受到了均匀的照顾。<br/>穴里的水越来越多，邓伦不知道它们是从哪里流出来的，但是它们完全泡着那根恶心的东西，叽叽咕咕地发出声音。<br/>其实看得出来，身上的男孩经验并不丰富，他茫然又没头没脑地乱撞，只是徒增邓伦的痛苦，但是即使是误打误撞，也终于让微翘的龟头刮过了敏感的栗状凸起，邓伦几乎立刻想要蜷起身子，但是四肢被拉扯着，他不能如愿。<br/>一大股水膨着肠壁冲出去，迎头淋在了那根奸着他的鸡巴上。<br/>邓伦仰着头，在极致绞紧的舒爽中皱紧了眉头，屈辱感上涌，怎么能潮吹呢？<br/>明明那么疼，明明那么不情愿，明明心里全是悲伤，可是为什么身体就不能争口气？让他在这群男孩面前潮吹，从不知道哪里喷水，邓伦在那个瞬间几乎想放任这群小孩用鸡巴把自己乱喷淫水的肉腔捣烂。<br/>身上的人在换，邓伦的每一寸皮肤都被揉捏厮磨过，他的内穴被每一个男孩品尝。<br/>身体里埋着的不知道第几根鸡巴，但是大概他不是第一次捅进来，因为他找前列腺又快又准。<br/>“淦，你们射进去的也太多了吧。”他听起来很无奈，“烂泥似的，跟被操松了一样。”<br/>邓伦昏昏沉沉的，却还是要哭出来了，他细小的抽泣没有引起任何人注意。<br/>“这还嫌松啊？”<br/>小声交谈无法传到邓伦耳朵里，但是他听见笑声。<br/>媚肉含着的鸡巴不动，但是穴口再次有了压力，邓伦意识得到那是什么，另一个人想一起进来，他们想玩死他吗？<br/>邓伦不停地呻吟低叫，他倒吸气，拼命向每个袖手旁观的人求饶。<br/>“没办法。”一开始的那个男孩终于蹲在了他身边，电子烟的白雾喷在邓伦脸上，“谁让你那么招我女朋友喜欢？”<br/>在第二根阳具插进来的时候，邓伦软了骨头一动不动，他连呼吸都艰难。肚子里被射进了太多的精液，肠子里又绞着两根别人的鸡巴，他下腹鼓鼓的，压迫着下身沉坠难当。<br/>男孩们太不懂分寸了。以至于邓伦在他们手里失禁了，温热的水流淌出尿孔的时候，男孩们爆发了一阵得意的笑声。<br/>看见大明星当着这么多小孩子尿失禁真的太刺激了，何况邓伦下身一片狼藉，尿液蛰疼了邓伦被掐得红肿的阴茎前端。<br/>“大明星怎么这样啊？”男孩的声音有点装不下去的委屈和憋笑，轻轻摸着邓伦的下体，“既然是哥哥先尿了，那哥哥也得许我们尿啊。”<br/>当那股烫而多的液体开始冲刷邓伦的肠壁的时候，邓伦恨不得真的死在床上，他的小腹又涨又疼，它被灌得不堪重负，白色肌肤水球一样包着满满一肚子的精液，现在还加上了别人的尿。<br/>当男孩们全都精疲力尽地起身时候，暮光照进来，雪白的墙面变得金红，邓伦水淋淋的身体也漫上玫瑰的光泽。<br/>男孩们再次对着这样的美色蠢蠢欲动，但力气早就耗尽，他们轮流亲吻邓伦，用干巴巴有烟味的嘴唇吸住邓伦的唇齿，唯一让他们像个孩子的，是邓伦在其中尝到的莫名其妙的奶味。<br/>邓伦一动不动的，他的后穴完全麻了，双腿合不拢，稍稍一动就骨节作响疼得钻心。<br/>床早就湿透了，品质精细的布料污秽地黏在邓伦身上，邓伦厌恶得无以复加，但是他无暇去注意这些。<br/>震惊和恐惧都已经随着暮色的来临而过期，温暖的玫瑰色光芒赐给邓伦的是一种濒死的痛苦。他不是不知道，他的身体美好，而且是难得的美好。可是他从来不觉得自己会遇到强奸，甚至是轮奸，他歪着头看着自己的身体，霜白的底色上几乎没有一寸完璧，青淤和紫红的血痕在他看得到看不到的地方肆虐横行，邓伦越看越觉得疼。眼泪把它们模糊成一片斑斓的嫣红姹紫，好像每个关节都脱臼了，邓伦是骨肉分离的一具尸体，被施虐致死。<br/>他感觉得到，颈侧受的那一巴掌挺重的，现在还在时冷时热。他肚子里有一堆液体翻涌着，邓伦看着红肿的乳头，似乎更大了些的乳丘，还有始终圆胀胀的腹部。但皮肤上流淌着各色的半透明液体，绝大多数是精液，剩下的，邓伦绝不承认那是他自己肚子里流出来的东西。<br/>床上有星星点点的血迹，如果邓伦稍微动一动，大概会发现他腿间的一片鲜血淋漓还在外渗，不过他发现不了也没关系，这些血倒还不足以要他的命。<br/>他的哭声很轻，因为他连嚎啕大哭的力气也没有，甚至不能抽泣，因为身上的伤不允许他牵动自己的皮肉，他的脸大概还是好的，可以容许他啜泣一下。</p><p>“这孩子怎么不关门呢？”<br/>邓伦连心跳都要停了，爸爸妈妈说了今天要来看他，在这个时候，他们来了。<br/>脚步声，妈妈正在往楼上走，邓伦辨析得出中跟鞋敲击木地板的声音，他闭着眼，可是他管不住委屈的眼泪。<br/>妈妈的脚步停住了。<br/>她隔着不到十米的距离，试图看清床上那个破娃娃一样的年轻男人是不是她的儿子，他是不是还活着。<br/>“邓伦？”她希望听到邓伦答应一声，随便从什么地方走出来，然后向她解释她看到的，无论怎么解释都行，随便什么都可以。<br/>虽然窗户一直开着，但是房间里的味道还没有彻底散去。<br/>她慢慢走过去，虽然从脚步上看，她的鞋尖明显先落地，她很急，但她有点不敢走过去。<br/>温热馨香的手轻轻抚上邓伦的颧骨，她没有那么惊慌，她曾经见过这样的景象，在退役之前，在任务里她遇到过最惨无人道的邪教组织曾经这样对待他们漂亮的女信徒。<br/>可是谁敢这样对待她的孩子呢？<br/>她扯过椅子上搭着的一件外套，把赤裸着身体的邓伦裹起来。她就像个花匠，用心培养了最名贵美丽的花，让它在温室里四时开放，但匪徒的劫掠毁坏了温室。<br/>邓伦是残废的花。<br/>妈妈轻轻喊他，邓伦感受得到亲切而温柔的气息，但他太累了，感觉到妈妈在身边，他就想好好睡过去。<br/>于是所有声音都隔着一层雾，他听见父母的交谈声。<br/>好像很久，没有结果。<br/>邓伦再醒过来的时候，遍体鳞伤的躯体浸在浴缸的温水里，热气滴滴点点往他的骨缝里钻，邓伦一阵阵打寒战。他看着爸爸皱着眉搂着他的肩，温暖的大手轻轻扩开他翕动舒张的后穴，邓伦觉得难为情，但是难为情之外，他心里又有了一点说不清道不明的古怪。<br/>邓伦轻轻摸着小腹，他的手指还是酸软疼痛的，只能颤颤巍巍地按上被灌满的弧度，毫无技巧地挤压着。<br/>男人就那么搂着他的儿子，机械地用手处理那些含在邓伦身体深处的脏东西。<br/>是谁，大概有多少人，为什么要这么做，邓伦疼不疼啊？他有很多问题，但是他完全不忍心问出口。<br/>黄白色的浊液从穴口流出来，邓伦似乎被勾起了痛苦的回忆，剧烈地发抖，牙齿都在冷森森地作响。随着颤栗，那些东西一股股往外流。每一次，爸爸以为已经处理干净了，可是马上就又有一股淫潮涌出邓伦的穴。<br/>他不知道，邓伦不仅忍着回溯的记忆，也在忍着不被爸爸弄高潮。<br/>被一群陌生男孩用那样荒唐简单的理由轮奸了，邓伦根本就知道，到最后他被弄成了什么狼狈不堪的样子。他明明求过他们了，可是他们好像完全不怜惜他，只是一心一意地想摧毁他虐待他，不把他当人。<br/>每一寸肌肤和体内的每一股灼热的痛感都提醒着邓伦，他经历了怎样的一场轮奸，他甚至没看清每个人的脸，却收进了他们每个人的精液甚至尿液，把它们好好地含在了自己身体里。<br/>邓伦反胃得受不了，他仰在浴缸沿上大口喘气，喉咙酸又紧，他记得自己被操时候发出的那些声音。温柔的手正在清理他的后穴，但是这没让邓伦觉得好一点，他甚至感觉得到自己的身体正在吸收那一肚子的污水，它们粘稠地像凝胶一样糊满了他的肉腔内壁，和刷墙一样，他的肠子永远会有股浓厚的精液味，好像他每天都在被轮奸一样。<br/>水温渐渐低下去了，四处都像是吹着凉风。可能有点发烧了，邓伦想，果然还是没洗干净。<br/>身体里面又湿又腻，但是热得像是火炉的中膛，邓伦大概可以感觉到满腔子焦油焚烧的灼热痛苦，但是这种黏腻感被闷在身体里，皮肤干得要命，嘴里永远缺一口冷水。<br/>你知不知道，生肉刚刚放到火上煎会渗出一层血汁，等一会儿，就白了，一点血色也没有。<br/>邓伦也没什么血色，那些男孩在舌吻中勾走了他唇上所有血色。<br/>他能看见妈妈站在床头，皱着眉头看他。如果可以，邓伦有点想和平时一样，扎进她怀里赖唧唧地不愿意动。就像一只小狗，在失而复得之后怯生生的，不敢去用自己脏兮兮的毛蹭主人的手。<br/>邓伦被高热支使着踢开一角被子，肩膀却在战栗发冷，他一张嘴先扯破了干涩的嘴唇，甘甜的血从唇中的裂纹里忽地涌出来。和血一起涌出来的情绪是分外强烈的委屈，邓伦迅速闭上了又开始酸热的眼睛，把自己藏进被子里，侧着头，用冰凉的指尖抹了一把滚烫的脸颊上乱淌的眼泪。<br/>如果是他一个人，他可能会大哭一场，也可能会放任自己把那些恶心的情绪全都吐出来，但是爸爸妈妈在，他只能咽下去，让这些东西腐蚀他的内里，在高烧里化脓。<br/>如果说有什么东西是五味杂陈的，那一定是自己的血，邓伦含着下嘴唇舔舐干裂的破口，锈就像一种病毒，填进他身体的每个细胞。<br/>在热潮里邓伦知道自己想要什么，他的大腿内侧火烧一样，他渴望有冰冷坚硬的膝盖把他的腿顶开，就算是用冰锥也行，只要插进去，直捣热源就可以了。<br/>这是个恬不知耻的想法，可是邓伦不觉得他有什么错，如果不是被轮奸了，他怎么可能会出现这样的想象，这能怪他吗？不能的。<br/>邓伦好像已经睡着了，又好像还醒着，他梦见在被操，可是仔细看看，在他身上操他的人是爸爸。<br/>邓伦已经彻底被烧断了逻辑思维，他把自己缠在被子里，腿间像是有水，被他的体温煮沸之后滑溜溜地涂在他的腿根上，邓伦无意识地把手伸进去，让大腿内侧的温度捂热他的手。手指抓揉着湿淋淋的肉，他知道大概又是浊白腥黄的残余精液，邓伦觉得自己就像一个泉眼，永远在冒别人的精液。<br/>指腹按上红肿的后穴，邓伦很容易地把它们挤了进去，他在肉壁上不得章法地揉了揉，酸痒就引出一股粘液，他把手指埋在自己泥泞的后穴里，一心一意想把那些秽物清理出来。但是迫于手腕的酸痛，邓伦把手指抽出来，看到他的手的时候——手指间黏连着晶莹的液体，干净透明，顺着指根往下流，就像什么植物的汁液。<br/>邓伦眯着眼睛看它，想识破它，想说服自己精液或许也会褪色，但是他心里满是不安和困惑。<br/>他把手缩回被子，小小的一张脸缩在被子里，更显得小巧精致，甚至容纳不了一点点表情，他看起来天真，心也很单纯。<br/>噩梦，噩梦大概是溺水，就像溺水。邓伦总是感知到各种体液，他完全不能理解，为什么他的后穴总是源源不断地流淌出透明的水，明明那些东西应该早就消失在他肠肉的褶皱里了。<br/>但是直到他低着头，看见还没有消肿的乳头下面滴着一滩白色的奶的时候，邓伦一动不动地靠在床头。它们渗漏的时候邓伦一点感觉也没有。<br/>爸爸坐在对面陪他，邓伦用一个抱枕挡着胸口濡湿的痕迹，缩在床角恹恹地发呆。<br/>手机亮了又灭，邓伦看见那个CEO给他发来一段视频，邓伦甚至不用点开，他永远忘不了那一重暮色。<br/>有空就过来吧。<br/>邓伦连瞳孔也没有变化，沉沉地看着那行字。屏幕灭了，他就抬起头，看着床边正在心不在焉地浏览杂志的爸爸。<br/>邓伦第一次笑了笑，悄无声息地把手放到了爸爸腿上，隔着裤子，用掌心覆盖着他眈眈多日的地方。<br/>原来爸爸的也是一样的，没有什么分别，也可以用来操他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>